Unas horas más en silencio
by Dipsy19
Summary: Ambos son incapaces de confrontar directamente el comportamiento del otro. ¿Y si Castle se hubiese cansado de sufrir tras enterarse de que Beckett lo recordaba todo? Un rumbo distinto para esta trama del que se tomó en la serie. La calificación inicial es T, pero evolucionara a M en capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, creo que, oficialmente, me he convertido en la escritora más vaga y lenta de la historia. Lo que voy a colgar, el primer capítulo de una nueva historia propia, lleva escrito desde hace más de un año, justo después de que colgase el otro relato. Vamos, que soy una vergúenza.

No sé si todavía quedará por aquí alguno de los que me leísteis el año pasado, pero sería maravilloso volver a leer vuestros comentarios. Y si me lee alguien nuevo, como todo el mundo que ha escrito corroborará, no hay nada que ayude y anime más a continuar una historia que saber que a la gente le gusta, te lee y vive el relato contigo. Así que aquí me tenéis, dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de críticas.

Esta historia comienza en algún momento entre _47 segundos _y _La vuelta de los muertes vivientes _(4x19 - 4x22). Definitivamente, antes de _Siempre _(4x23)

Espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo introductorio.

* * *

Estuvo contemplando los documentos más minutos de los que le gustaría reconocer. Los firmó y, acto seguido, tomó el sobre que había dejado a un lado y los introdujo, escribiendo las señas de destino justo después.

Ya estaba hecho.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, se negó a auto compadecerse por lo que acababa de hacer. Recogió la chaqueta, se la puso antes de salir por la puerta y cerró sin mirar atrás. Regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Habían sido unas semanas muy complicadas. Un caso que le había llegado demasiado hondo y que al final había conducido a una de las cosas que más le habían dolido en toda su vida. Desde entonces, se había dedicado a vagar mentalmente sin rumbo alguno y a desahogarse físicamente con todo lo que todavía podía hacerle sentirse vivo y poderoso. Pero por mucho que la rabia recorriéndole cada poro del cuerpo reclamase una satisfacción, el dolor era tan profundo que no le permitía alcanzarla.

Pensó en la comisaría. En lo mucho que le gustaba: uno de los pocos lugares en los que había conseguido volver a ser alguien por sí mismo: una serie de relaciones en las que su dinero no era el factor principal de la ecuación. El problema era que esa relación que tanto adoraba con los chicos se había convertido en algo angustioso con la única persona en mucho tiempo con quien había querido tener algo más. Con quien había querido tenerlo _todo_. Y lo había intentado. Mucho. Pero la realidad le había golpeado tal y como su madre había predicho: el amor no era un interruptor que pudiese apagar o encender a placer. Y el estar cada día a su lado le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Y la mentira. Pensar que ella no se había molestado en ser sincera y decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos como compañeros.

Así que había llegado el momento de alejarse, fijar otras miras. Sabía perfectamente que ella había notado el cambio en su comportamiento. Las miradas esquivas. La falta de comodidad en sus conversaciones.

Pero era lo que había.

Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión en las últimas horas. Por sus últimos días. Dejaría que todo volviese a ser como siempre. Disfrutaría de la compañía de todos como hubiese hecho apenas un mes atrás. Para dejarles un buen recuerdo. Para llevarse un buen recuerdo.

Así que, al contrario de lo que llevaba haciendo en los días anteriores, aquella tarde había aceptado tomarse una cerveza con ellos e, incluso, había propuesto _La Guarida _ como lugar de reunión. Tras haber marchado a casa, haberse cambiado y hacer lo que debía de una vez por todas, ahora se encontraba al principio de la barra, observándolos reír.

-¿Ya habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí? –preguntó, dejando la chaqueta a un lado con una sonrisa, bien consciente del par de ojos verdes clavados en él.

Se giró hacia ella. Y le sonrió haciendo acopio de todo su encanto, recibiendo el gesto sorprendido de ella, poco acostumbrada a tanta consideración y alegría por parte de él en las últimas semanas.

Y de repente, una mirada. De alegría, de alivio, que le dejó aturdido durante unos segundos.

Si podía conseguir eso con una sonrisa, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de enamorarla en casi cuatro años? –pensó con tristeza.

Pero no dejó que la misma se apoderase de él.

Apartó la mirada y se centró en el resto del grupo que, con un par de cervezas ya en el cuerpo, apenas podían contener ya las risas ni las bromas.

- Es que estabas tardando mucho, tío –Espósito alzó su cerveza riéndose – Y aquí el amigo tiene que volver pronto a casa para no enfadar a su mujercita –volvió a reírse antes de que Ryan le diese un golpe en el brazo, "castigándole" por su comentario.

- Aquí nadie se va a ir pronto –exclamó Lanie – y a ti más te vale empezar a alcanzarnos –miró su cerveza y a Castle unos segundos después.

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra de las que, a lo largo de los años, habían pasado juntos. Antes de darse cuenta, una hora había pasado, con Castle sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con cada sonrisa, gracia y carcajada que salía de su boca. Fingiendo. Aguantando. Más fuerte de lo que jamás había pensado que fuese. Mirarla fijamente a los ojos y poder enmascarar todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Se descubrió unos minutos después en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

Ryan fue el primero en marcharse, poniendo como excusa que Jenny estaría esperándole despierta todavía.

Cuando Castle ya estaba pensando en ser el siguiente en abandonar el barco, en gran parte para evitar una situación incómoda, Espósito recibió una llamada que no se molestó en coger aparte, quizá demasiado afectado por el alcohol que corría en sus venas como para darse cuenta de la mirada que Lanie le lanzaba a cada palabra.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando ella finalmente se levantó, dejó el dinero de sus consumiciones en la mesa y, con una rápida despedida, rechazando la sugerencia de Beckett de acompañarla, despareció tras las puertas del bar.

Visto lo ocurrido, Espósito colgó y, algo confundido, se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Castle empezó a sentir el peligro. La noche era con todos, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, puesto que sus sentimientos estaban todavía demasiado a flor de piel y eran lo suficientemente importantes como para no arriesgarse a soltarlos en un arrebato fruto del alcohol.

No se atrevió a apartar la mirada del líquido amarillento que quedaba todavía en su jarra.

* * *

¿Va por buen camino? :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas noches! Parece que solo sé publicar a horas intempestivas... Lo primero de todo, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo, y especialmente a aquellos que han dejado un comentario (que para el escritor son como las espinacas para Popeye, tenedlo claro!) o le han dado a seguir o a favorito. De verdad, ¡gracias! Como digo siempre, son el mejor aliciente para continuar con las historias y no pensar que te has quedado solo en este universo que has creado.

Por otro lado, decir que este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo que es habitual en mi, y que seguramente eso lo pague el capítulo siguiente, que será más corto. Las razones del por qué de esta distribución las pondré al final.

Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

_No se atrevió a apartar la mirada del líquido amarillento que quedaba todavía en su jarra._

- Creo que la noche ha llegado a su fin –la escuchó hablar a su derecha. Una de las pocas frases que había dicho en el rato que habían estado juntos, a diferencia de él, que apenas había parado.

Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el borde y el asa. Tomó una decisión.

- Me parece que yo me voy a ir ya. Despídeme de Espósito… cuando se atreva a salir –trató de distender el ambiente con la pequeña broma.

Beckett se puso tensa inmediatamente, y Castle pudo sentir como seguía con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se ponía el abrigo. Él trató de disimular y volvió a sonreír cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

La observó abrir la boca, como si quisiese decirle algo, para luego soltar el aire todo de golpe y bajar la cabeza, frustrada. Pero ese desánimo pareció durarle poco, pues apenas habían pasado un par de segundos cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. No… no me lo esperaba. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho– terminó, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, con una tímida sonrisa.

A él se le revolvió algo en el pecho. Mezcla de aquello que había intentado enterrar durante el último mes y una punzada de rabia que había surgido en cuanto las palabras habían abandonado la boca de ella. Pero se contuvo y volvió a sonreírle, esperando poder salir y huir cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, su intento de tranquilizarla no debió de ser lo suficientemente convincente, ya que la ligera expresión de alegría que había mostrado segundos antes al hablarle se resquebrajó al momento, dejándole entrever algo que no llegaba a entender.

Así que no pudo hacer más que asentir antes de caminar hacia la barra para abonar las consumiciones que quedaban pendientes, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que estaba resultando todo al final. No importaba ya lo mucho que lo intentase: parecía que iba a ser imposible volver a la normalidad, a la relación que habían compartido hasta el momento. Y por mucho que estuviese a punto de pasar página y dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, no podía evitar que en el fondo, le doliese igual.

Una fuerte palmada en el hombro le hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Espósito, a quien de repente parecía habérsele pasado cualquier efecto que pudiese haberle hecho el alcohol y lucía un semblante serio.

Un breve intercambio de palabras y ya solo quedaba ella.

Beckett se acercó, de nuevo con una inseguridad a la que él no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

- No sé tú pero yo… yo no estoy cansada todavía. Había pensado en volver andando –empezó a explicarse – No sé si… te apetecería acompañarme.

A Castle le dio un vuelco el corazón en ese mismo momento.

_No hagas ninguna tontería –_le aconsejó una voz en su interior a la que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer caso. Así que trató de encontrar la salida más fácil

_- _Estamos lejos… había pensado en coger un taxi – comentó despreocupadamente. Mirando a izquierda, a derecha, centrándose en algún punto de la pared más allá de donde ella se encontraba.

Pero cuando nada más hablar volvió a mirarla, vio de nuevo esa tristeza y esa decepción en sus ojos que no le hacían menos daño que el oírla confesar a un don nadie lo que a él no había sido capaz.

Y es que por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo y olvidarlo, Kate Beckett seguía siendo una de sus mayores debilidades. Y por eso no soportaba verla pasarlo mal aunque fuese ella misma quien se lo hubiese buscado.

- Pero podríamos caminar un rato, y luego compartir un taxi que nos dejase a cada uno en nuestras respectivas casas – trató de arreglarlo antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Alargar la tortura. Garantizarse al menos otra media hora con ella, y esta vez, a solas. Media hora en la que, con toda seguridad, ella se dedicaría a preguntarle qué le ocurría y por qué llevaba un mes comportándose como se estaba comportando, y él le aseguraría una y otra vez que no pasaba nada. Que todo estaba bien. Puede que incluso tratase de bromear diciéndole que se estaba haciendo mayor o algo así.

Pero al contrario de lo que había vaticinado en su cabeza, una vez estuvieron en la calle, el silencio se convirtió en el protagonista. Simplemente caminaron, ella escrutando la oscuridad, las calles por las que se movían, mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Unos pensamientos que le llevaban a imaginarse lo fácil que sería cogerla de la mano y llevarla a alguno de los callejones que se iban encontrando a su paso. Perderse en ella y besarla hasta que al fin confesase lo que fuese que sentía.

Se dio una reprimenda mental por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente e inspiró profundamente un par de veces, lo que, de alguna manera, llamó la atención de ella, que se giró hacia él mientras, inconscientemente, se mordía el labio.

Fue la señal que necesitaba para mirar al suelo y no volver a retirar los ojos de allí hasta que apenas se encontraban a un par de calles de distancia de la casa de Beckett. Tan concentrado había estado en no pensar en nada que se le había olvidado por completo la intención que tenían de tomar un taxi.

Castle comenzó a sacar el móvil para marcar el número de la empresa de taxis,y así pedir uno que le recogiese desde su portal y lo llevase lo más rápidamente posible a casa, adonde estaba deseando llegar para meterse en la cama y olvidar como muchos de los sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas.

Beckett debió prever su acción, puesto que le puso la mano en el brazo para detenerle cuando tan solo le había dado tiempo a marcar un número.

- No hay muchos taxis a esta hora y por esta zona… podrías subir a casa para llamarlo y esperar allí hasta que llegase… - le propuso, embarullándose un poco por unos nervios que no lograba controlar – si quieres – se apresuró a añadir con un tono de voz mucho más agudo de lo normal, que delataba lo nerviosa que se encontraba – Además, tengo el libro que me dejaste, el de los mafiosos – continuó – podrías aprovechar para cogerlo, lo terminé la semana pasada y se me había olvidado llevártelo a la comisaría.

_Mentira_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza. _No se lo habías devuelto porque te hacía sentir cerca de él._

Acalló la voz. Lo más importante era volver a sentir que estaba cómodo con ella, que esa frialdad inexplicable a la que la había estado sometiendo había llegado a su fin. Y sin embargo, su intuición le gritaba que había algo más, que las cosas no se arreglaban solas o porque sí y que detrás de esas sonrisas que le había dedicado a lo largo de toda la noche faltaba algo: esa chispa que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas cada vez que la sacaba a relucir.

Dos sensaciones recorrieron a Castle de arriba abajo con la proposición: inseguridad ante si era conveniente que subiese o no y enfado por todas las veces que había soñado que ella le invitase a subir a casa alguna noche, aunque solo fuese para llamar un taxi como ese día. Enfadado porque tuviese que ser en esos momentos.

Asintió. Algo brusco en el movimiento.

Subieron las escaleras hasta su apartamento. No habían bebido demasiado, pero uno primero y la otra después, fueron dándose cuenta de cómo les estaba afectando. Ella, por el temblor de sus manos al tratar de abrir la puerta. Él, por la manera en que sus ojos se perdían en zonas que intentaba cuidarse muy mucho de mirar si ella podía darse cuenta.

Pero daba igual. La deseaba. Y desde hacía mucho. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era como tener una gran herida que no llegaba a curarse, que sangraba cada vez que volvía a tenerla cerca y cuya única cura era una solución radical. Alejarse definitivamente. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, presionando con la esperanza de sangrar hasta que ya no quedase nada. Para poder empezar de nuevo.

Pero sucedió. Ella se giró con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando la llave volvió a resbalar en la cerradura, quizá para soltar una broma, quizá para compartir una tímida sonrisa cómplice.

Encontró su mirada perdida en alguna parte de su anatomía muy por debajo de la cintura. Sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas y alguna que otra parte más. Él alzó los ojos lentamente, sabiendo que le había pillado, pero dedicándole una mirada muy distinta de la habitual que hizo que Beckett se mordiese el labio inferior a la espera de algo más que no se atrevía siquiera a pensar.

Volvió la cabeza, maldiciendo esa llave que parecía no querer encontrar su camino ni cumplir su función. Se recogió el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos tras la oreja derecha, un movimiento cotidiano pero que, unido a una inevitable mirada de reojo provocó una reacción.

_¿Por qué!_ –Gritaba su cerebro las palabras que su boca no se atrevía a articular - _¿Por qué puedes mirarme así, como si quisieras que estuviese a tu lado?_

Toda la furia que había conseguido dominar a lo largo de la noche y que solo había despuntado brevemente en algunos momentos de la misma se desató de repente, harto de años recibiendo señales que le confundían y que al final no conducían a nada.

Su mirada volvió a perderse por el cuerpo delgado frente a él, esperando quemarla casi tanto como sus gestos lo quemaban a él. Un paso. Dos.

Ya estaba detrás de ella, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, deslizándose por el lado derecho hasta llegar al estómago, sintiéndola contraerse bajo la caricia.

_¡Dímelo!_ –ese había sido su único propósito para acercase y tocarla, o al menos eso se esforzaba por decirse una y otra vez para mantenerse cuerdo y no dejarse llevar totalmente - _¡Apártame!_ _¡Reconoce de una vez que no es esto lo que buscas cada vez que me miras! ¡Dímelo! ¡Haz que me aleje! _– gritaba mentalmente. Y con cada una de las frases, una caricia dura, alejada de la delicadeza que siempre había soñado que se dedicarían. Hundiendo las puntas de los dedos en la carne todavía cubierta por la ropa, como si más que acariciarla quisiera constatar que por fin estaba allí, tocándola, presionando y apretando, dejando marcas blancas por donde quiera que sus dedos pasaran.

Y sin embargo un suspiro. No de resignación. No de hastío. Un suspiro que hacía que se le acelerase el pulso y su enfado creciese cada vez más.

Y es que ahora que la tenía contra el pecho solo podía sentir como cada vez que una de sus manos la tocaban, ella se iba deshaciendo más y más en sus brazos, provocando que el personaje traicionado e irritado que le había conducido durante las últimas semanas volviese a tomar el control.

Piel. La unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Lo suficiente para que de repente se hundiese en la superficie que se ofrecía ante él. Y es que sin el pelo que ella había retirado unos segundos antes y la camisa descolocada por sus propias manos, tenía espacio suficiente para que su cerebro desconectase y su nariz se encontrase enterrada en aquel lugar, aspirando el olor que le había acompañado tantas veces, cada vez que estaba a su lado o cada vez que su cerebro jugaba con él. En sus sueños. En sus pesadillas.

Mordió. Fuerte.

Ya apenas pensaba. Solo se dejaba guiar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Y lo que en esos momentos quería era encontrar la superficie firme más cercana, deshacerse de esa tela que ahora le impedía subir más arriba las manos que ya se habían colado por debajo de la camisa y perderse en ella.

Sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, posesivos. Sin previo aviso, sintió como ella se revolvía, haciendo que la soltase.

_Ya está_ –pensó para sí mismo. El golpe que había estado esperando y que por un lado deseaba para, de una vez por todas, poder pasar página y seguir con su vida, pero que por otro lado temía más que a nada en el mundo.

Observó cómo Beckett se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba contra la puerta, respirando irregularmente, con el pelo algo revuelto. Mirándole a los ojos. Estudiándole. Con el cerebro a mil por hora.

- _Busca la mejor manera de alejarme_ –no pudo evitar pensar Castle.

Y sin embargo, una mano insegura eliminó la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que se sobresaltase al sentir cómo le acariciaba el estómago. Un pequeño tirón, suficiente para que él diese apenas un paso, cerrando definitivamente la ínfima distancia que restaba entre ellos. Sin dejar de mirarse.

La vio inclinarse, muy lentamente. Y eso hizo que volviesea hervirle la sangre. Así que cuando ya sus respiraciones estaban empezando a entremezclarse, la mano que había buscado apoyo en la puerta se movió hasta posarse en su barbilla. Girándole la cara. Apartando los labios en los que durante tanto tiempo había soñado perderse.

- _¡Has tenido tres años para besarme!_ –gritó en silencio, besando y mordiendo la suave piel de su cuello. Ocultando la rabia. Fingiendo que solo era pasión.

Buscó sus manos. Le arrebató las llaves. Un par de clicks. Ya estaban dentro.

* * *

¡Y esto es todo amigos! Hasta el siguiente capítulo... que será íntegramente M para que la gente que no quiera leerlo pueda saltarlo y no se pierda nada del argumento. De ahí que este sea más largo y el otro más corto.

Espero que os haya gustado y estoy deseando leer lo que pensáis y opináis.


	3. Chapter 3 (M)

¡Buenas noches! Yo, como siempre, publicando a la hora de las brujas.

Lo primero, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me leéis, y, en especial, a los que comentáis. ¡No dejéis de hacerlo, por favor! Es maravilloso leer lo que opinan tus lectores, especialmente cuando se refieren específicamente a una parte o a algo que has conseguido transmitirles. A los que no lo hayáis hecho hasta ahora... ¡animaos!Me encanta leeros (y sí, lo voy a reconocer, me pego los días siguientes a publicar actualizando la página como una tonta a ver si hay algún comentario nuevo jajajaja)

Y pasando a lo que es la historia en sí... como ya avisé al final del capítulo anterior, este va a ser **íntegramente de calificación M. **Por si alguien no se siente cómodo leyendo este tipo de contenidos y ha decidido saltarlo, he intentado mantener el avance de la trama al mínimo para que esas personas pueda continuar leyendo la historia perfectamente en el siguiente capítulo sin perderse nada. No obstante, los personajes transmiten cosas con sus acciones que puede que no lleguen a reflejarse en próximos capítulos, por lo que animo a todo el mundo a que lo lea.

Y ya, no me enrollo más. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Buscó sus manos. Le arrebató las llaves. Un par de clicks. Ya estaban dentro._

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, habían dejado atrás el recibidor y encontrado el camino hasta la habitación, desvistiéndose mutuamente por el camino. Sin prestar atención a todo lo que estaban descubriendo del otro.

Un fugaz pensamiento se abrió paso en la mente de Castle, que viéndola desnuda recordó las muchas noches que había soñado con quitarle una a una cada prenda. Enfurecido, hizo aquel pensamiento a un lado y se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo necesitaba en esos momentos, pues actuar con la cabeza a poco le había conducido.

Se tumbó sobre ella.

Una mano comenzó a acariciarle la parte posterior del cuello, enredándose en el corto cabello, guiándolo hacia ella.

Buscándole.

Pero con cada tímido movimiento de ella solo conseguía uno brusco de él, que en lugar de dejarse caer sobre sus labios como ella había buscado, decidió bajar súbitamente y perderse entre sus pechos. Y cerrar los ojos, para que en ningún momento hubiese entre ellos contacto visual y ella pudiese descubrir todo los sentimientos contradictorios que su inesperada relación le provocaba.

Y comenzó una pequeña tortura. Con sus labios, con sus dedos. Pasando de un pecho al otro, hasta que sintió como se retorcía bajo él, alzando las caderas, tratando de obtener cualquier fricción con el bulto cada vez más notable en sus calzoncillos.

Hasta conseguirlo. Hasta conseguir que él, que estaba poseído por una serie de sentimientos más que reprobables –de tenerla _necesitándolo, _justo como él se había pasado los últimos años, dejase de jugar.

Pero tan pronto comenzó a sentir los roces y la delgada mano perdiéndose entre la única pieza de ropa que todavía conservaba, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Volvió a morderle de nuevo, esta vez justo donde sus labios habían estado succionando segundos antes.

Busco entre sus cuerpos y retiró, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control, la mano que ahora le acariciaba de arriba abajo. Luchó por relajar la fuerza de la acción, que, de otra manera, si lo hubiese hecho como verdaderamente lo sentía, estaba seguro de que la hubiese alertado de que algo definitivamente no iba nada bien.

Habían estado destinados a eso desde el mismo día que se habían conocido pero los años y el conocimiento mutuo les habían llevado a poder ser algo más. El problema es que solo uno de ellos parecía quererlo. Y que la otra parte, a pesar de no sentir nada, no había tenido el valor de hacérselo saber.

Y aunque en ningún momento habían tenido contacto visual, ella pareció quedarse paralizada durante unos segundos al ver como él le apartaba la mano. Confusa. Él, al notarlo, se apresuró a distraerla de la mejor manera que podía: buscó un lugar debajo del pecho izquierdo, posó los labios y succionó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que movía la mano derecha hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, presionando hasta hacer que ella arquease la espalda de puro placer.

Sonrió para sí mismo con amargura. Pese a no tener, al parecer, las cualidades necesarias para enamorarla, al menos parecía que sí podía excitarla, si la forma en que reaccionaba y la humedad que podía sentir perfectamente aun con la tela de por medio eran algún indicativo.

Tumbado totalmente sobre Beckett, comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior hasta que fue ella misma quien acabó de quitársela ayudándose con los pies, dejando que él continuase con lo que estaba haciendo, que no era otra cosa que acariciarla y hacer que cada centímetro de su piel vibrase.

Introdujo un dedo, dos, al mismo tiempo que movía el pulgar, mordiendo y lamiendo cada costilla que podía sentir a través de la piel.

- ¿Protección? –le preguntó directamente al oído cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Ella le contestó con un simple gesto, señalando la mesilla que quedaba a su derecha. Él se apoyó sobre los antebrazos, rompiendo gran parte del contacto corporal que había entre ellos, para tratar de alcanzar el primer cajón sin tener que levantarse del todo, pero tuvo que reptar unos centímetros sobre el cuerpo de ella para poder llegar.

Mientras abría apresuradamente la caja para extraer uno de los pequeños paquetes, comenzó a sentir un suave cosquilleo a la altura del ombligo y unas manos que se apoyaban sobre sus caderas para acercarle un poco más, ya que, al parecer y sin darse cuenta, al intentar alcanzar la mesilla, se había colocado de tal manera que había dejado todo su cuerpo a disposición de ella.

No quiso mirar, no sin saber lo que sería capaz de hacer si la veía en aquella posición. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar disfrutar del roce de los labios al seguir la delgada línea de vello que desaparecía bajo la cinturilla del calzoncillo, ni de los besos que humedecían la piel a su paso. Las manos que se habían quedado apoyadas en sus caderas comenzaron a descender suavemente, llevándose con ellas el único retazo de tela que quedaba entre ellos.

En esos momentos, Castle se vio superado una vez más por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se alejó de ella cuando casi había quedado al descubierto.

Se colocó el preservativo y rápidamente volvió a tumbarse sobre ella para no darle más que pensar.

Se situó entre sus piernas, acariciándolas, moldeándolas, separándolas, sujetándolas con fuerza y, sin decir una sola palabra, sin pensar ni dos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se introdujo en ella. Gimieron. Las manos que todavía reposaban sobre los muslos de Beckett se aferraron con más fuerza aún.

Y de nuevo, la lucha. Ella buscando sus labios y él negándoselos con toda la diplomacia de la que era capaz en esos momentos. Haciéndole creer que prefería perderse en cualquier parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su boca encerraba con fuerza, casi violencia, cada porción de piel que encontraba a su paso que no hacía que la conexión que había entre sus cuerpos desapareciese.

Enloquecido. Sin querer pensar en nada más. Sin querer pensar en lo bien que se sentía al estar así, piel contra piel, mientras que otra parte de él no paraba de torturarle por estar haciendo esto, justo ahora que todo estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Fue mínimamente consciente de que algo estaba sonando en la habitación, pero no se paró a descubrir qué era. No podía. No cuando la sentía retorcerse bajo él con cada movimiento. Tensarse a su alrededor y gemir una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que le arañaba la espalda con las uñas, anticipando un final cercano.

Inspiró una, dos veces, tratando de controlarse. Pero entonces le llegaron un par de bocanadas de su esencia, de ese olor tan particular que era ella. Puro ella. Y comenzó a sentir las rítmicas contracciones a su alrededor.

Todo su control desapareció. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su cuerpo se tensó y solo fue consciente del placer que le recorría cada extremidad hasta dejarle sin fuerzas y hacer que se dejarse caer sobre ella, con la cabeza escondida en el hueco que formaban su cuello y la almohada.

_Mala idea. Muy mala idea_ – comenzó a pensar nada más su cerebro volvió a ser quien controlaba su cuerpo. Podía sentir la alterada respiración de ella en el cuello y las delgadas manos deteniéndose en cada una de las vértebras de su espalda.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a contarle que lo sabía todo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarla?

Sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando los labios de Beckett se posaron en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos a su paso.

Y sin embargo no halló en ellos consuelo. Solo incomodidad. Porque puede que lo que acabasen de hacer hubiese sido más pasional, pero, aunque le resultase complicado explicárselo incluso a sí mismo, no había sido tan íntimo.

Hizo ademán de moverse, lo suficiente como para que ella acabase por retirar los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y que le habían estado acariciando la espalda. Se levantó con la excusa implícita de deshacerse del preservativo usado. Sin querer mirarla.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí se acaba el capítulo. ¡Comentarios más que bienvenidos! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas noches! Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejar algo por aquí y me gustaría pedir disculpas a todos los que me leéis, porque como lectora sé lo mucho que fastidia tener que esperar a una continuación que por momentos puede parecer que directamente no va a llegar. ¡Pero este no es el caso! Tardaré más o menos, pero esta historia tendrá un final. El retraso se ha debido primero a una alternativa para el argumento que quise explorar y después a los exámenes que se me han comido viva. Tengo que decir que este trozo que os dejo es el que menos me convence hasta la fecha, pero no quería teneros esperando eternamente.

De nuevo y como siempre, desde aquí os animo a comentar lo que os parece (si os gusta como está escrito, si no es así, si pensáis que se me ha ido la cabeza, si os gusta alguna frase, algún comportamiento de uno de los personajes... ¡lo que sea!)

Y ya no digo más. Solo que espero que os guste y que penséis que la espera ha merecido la pena.

* * *

_Hizo ademán de moverse, lo suficiente como para que ella acabase por retirar los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y que le habían estado acariciando la espalda. Se levantó con la excusa implícita de deshacerse del preservativo usado. Sin querer mirarla._

Su cuerpo acusó de inmediato la pérdida de calor. Y de repente, de nuevo, aquel ruido. Y esta vez sí, Castle fue capaz de reconocerlo. Era su móvil.

Localizó entre el desastre al que habían quedado reducidas sus ropas su chaqueta y, milagrosamente, contestó al teléfono antes de que colgaran.

- ¡Papá! –resonó la voz de Alexis al otro lado – Te he llamado como veinte veces… ¿te falta mucho? –le preguntó.

Mierda. Alexis. Le había prometido que revisarían juntos las universidades aquella misma noche.

- Lo siento, cariño, se me ha pasado la hora. No tardaré mucho en llegar –se excusó.

Colgó el teléfono y jugueteó con él entre los dedos durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir si debía decir algo más o, simplemente, dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Era Alexis. Tengo… tengo que irme. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a recoger la ropa que había quedado desperdigada por el suelo justo a la entrada de la habitación, tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible para salir cuanto antes de ese cuarto y de esa situación que le estaban asfixiando.

Sintió la mirada de ella clavada en su espalda y esperó a que dijese algo que nunca llegó.

¿Por qué iba a hablar? Si ellos nunca hablaban de nada.

Suspiró. Estaba harto.

Apenas se hubo abrochado el último botón de la camisa se dio la vuelta con el fin de despedirse de alguna manera. Agradeció que en algún momento entre la llamada y el rato que él se había estado vistiendo, Beckett se hubiese metido bajo el edredón y así no tener que verla desnuda ahora que tenía la mente más despejada.

Ella no pareció prestarle atención, perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras se mordía el dedo nerviosamente, con la mirada perdida.

- Me marcho ya. Descansa – se despidió lo más brevemente posible, sin saber exactamente cómo debía comportarse. Ciertamente, no estaba seguro de querer volver a acercarse a ella, temeroso por un lado de su propia reacción y por otro por no saber en qué situación se encontraban realmente, así que se limitó a mirarla desde los pies de la cama.

Beckett se sobresaltó y al centrar su atención en él, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella apartó la suya rápidamente mientras se revolvía bajo las mantas y se arropaba más fuerte a sí misma.

Volvió a mirarlo.

Castle asintió a modo de despedida, queriendo huir cuanto antes.

- Hasta mañana –escuchó la voz de ella a sus espaldas.

El estómago se le cerró con un dolor difícil de describir. Cerró la puerta de la casa sin contestar.

Necesitaba pensar. Lejos de ella.

Nada más oír la puerta cerrarse. Beckett volvió a encogerse bajo las sábanas, buscando hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Deseando poder desaparecer.

Una lágrima que había tratado de controlar desde que él había comenzado a vestirse y había dejado más que claro que no iba a quedarse amenazó con escapar, pero logró controlarla respirando hondo unas cuantas veces. No era el momento de llorar.

¿Se arrepentía? Del momento. De la forma. Por las veces que había soñado despierta y dormida el día que finalmente se encontrarían piel contra piel.

Se miró el brazo, que al rodear su cuerpo dejaba adivinar la delgada figura que había debajo. El resultado de un año entero comiendo y durmiendo mal. Se ruborizó.

- _Estúpida_ –se recriminó a sí misma –_Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo._

Y aun así no pudo evitar desear que la primera vez que él la hubiese visto desnuda hubiese tenido más curvas en algunas partes y algo menos de vello en otras.

Demasiado consciente de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, mucho más importante, deseaba haber podido decirle antes, durante o después lo mucho que significaba para ella. Haberse quedado en paz consigo misma y abrirse de una vez por todas a una de las personas más especiales que había tenido en su vida.

Esta vez ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se sintió sobrepasada por todo, sin saber qué hacer. En el fondo sabía que si se sentía así era porque no estaba preparada para lo que había pasado entre ellos, al menos en ese momento. Que el muro que tenía en su interior y que durante los últimos meses parecía haberse resquebrajado estaba más entero de lo que ella pensaba. Que el nuevo camino que parecía haber tomado su relación sin saber muy bien cuál era la posición del otro no iba a hacer mucho bien por la causa, pues la inseguridad comenzaba a hacerse con ella.

Estirando la sábana hacia sí, se secó las húmedas mejillas y se tumbó de lado, sintiendo por primera vez el resultado de lo que acababan de hacer. Por un lado, la dulce incomodidad entre las piernas que hacía meses no había sentido y, por otro lado, el escozor al rozarse contra la tela de algunas de las marcas que él le había dejado por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiró, queriendo sentir unos brazos a su alrededor y no la amplitud de una cama que ahora se le antojaba demasiado grande. El recuerdo de ese Castle esquivo le sobrevino de repente, y no hizo sino acrecentar su inquietud al pensar en cómo habían acabado así.

Siempre lo había imaginado como un amante atento y cariñoso, creativo, nada que ver con la personas silenciosa y distante con la que había compartido sábanas. Y no es que no hubiese disfrutado, pues lo había hecho y mucho, pero seguramente más por la necesidad de una liberación física que por la conexión y complicidad psicológica.

No entendía nada. Al fin y al cabo, él la quería, ¿no? O al menos eso era lo que ella recordaba de aquel fatídico día. Una vez más, volvió a temer que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada y que en realidad nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, que su cerebro le hubiese aferrado a una imagen deseada para evitar que desistiese en su intento de sobrevivir. O peor aún, que él ya hubiese superado sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo esperando algún movimiento por parte de ella.

El temor la invadió.

- No, no, no – murmuró para sí misma. Eso no podía ocurrir. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Lo quería a su lado.

Se durmió tarde. Intranquila, con mil cosas rondándole la cabeza. Pensando en si lo que había ocurrido aquella noche volvería a pasar o no, si lo hablarían o por el contrario se convertiría en un tema tabú o si sería el punto de inflexión que rompiese su relación definitivamente, tras un mes de distancia e indiferencia. Pudieron ser minutos u horas los que se pegó mirando el teléfono móvil que había dejado junto a ella, deseando oír el tono de llamada y su voz, sabiendo que no iba a ocurrir, al igual que sabía que no iba a ser ella quien le llamase por miedo al rechazo y a un golpe de realidad.

Soñó que en lugar de dejarle ir le rodeaba más fuerte con los brazos. Que le besaba una y otra vez y le hacía el amor hasta demostrarle todo lo que era incapaz con palabras. Hasta que él la comprendía. Hasta que al fin volvía a adorarla con la mirada.

Alexis terminó cansándose de la falta de atención de su padre, que cada pocos minutos se perdía en sus pensamientos.

No era tonta. Podía oler el perfume de una mujer.

Suspiró. Pese al cuidado con el que su padre se relacionaba con las mujeres con las que tenía algo, Alexis se había dado cuenta perfectamente del cambio de su padre, que de ser prácticamente un ermitaño en el último año había pasado a salir a comer, quedar por la noche y despedirse de más de una rubia en la puerta de casa.

Se alegraría por él de no ser porque era perfectamente consciente de que su padre las utilizaba para intentar engañarse a sí mismo y a los demás.

Recogió los papeles. Cerró el portátil.

- Buenas noches, papá –se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo escaleras arriba casi antes de que él se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Castle permaneció sentado en el sofá un par de minutos más, tratando de fingir indiferencia cada vez que su mirada se perdía en el móvil.

Se resignó. Estaba claro que ella no iba a llamarle aquella noche.

_Hasta mañana _–volvieron a resonar las últimas palabras en su cabeza.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto. Se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevase los rastros físicos y rezando ilusamente porque hiciese lo propio con los psicológicos.

_Hasta mañana_ le había dicho. Siendo consciente de lo que sentía por ella. Sin hacer o decir nada al respecto. Siempre esperando egoístamente que siguiese allí, pasase lo que pasase.

No pudo evitar que la ira volviese a bullir en sus venas al darse cuenta una vez más de que se había pegado cuatro años engañándose a sí mismo, viendo cosas donde no las había solo porque a ella al final le había gustado tener a alguien alrededor que le prestase atención.

Cerró el grifo con fuerza. Ambos tenían derecho a beneficiarse de esa atención, ¿no? Y él acababa de decidir que iba a aprovecharla todo lo que pudiera.

¿No le había dicho su madre que sus últimas acciones habían sido para castigarla?

Pues con suerte conseguiría mostrarle a Beckett al menos una pequeña parte de lo que había decido ignorar.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Prometo que soy una gran fan de los angst con final feliz.


End file.
